“Four-in-hand” neckties enhance the business appearance of an individual, and may be quite expensive. A “four-in-hand necktie” is placed around the wearer's neck and then tied in one of a variety of knots, resulting in a wide front panel and a narrow back panel hanging down the front of the wearer's shirt. When wearing a loose hanging necktie around mechanical devices, such as motor vehicle engine compartments and copying machines, a risk arises of the loose hanging necktie getting caught in the mechanical device. Additionally, a wearer must exercise care when eating so that a loose hanging necktie does not become soiled by accidental contact with food and/or drink. Another concern of a person wearing a necktie is the look of disarray and the non-businesslike presentation caused by an unrestrained necktie being blown about on a windy day.
An array of necktie control devices have been tried over the years, to include tie tacks, tie bars, tie clips, and plastic, covert tie restraints. These prior art devices have proven unsatisfactory for a variety of reasons. Some have resulted in holes in the necktie, or other damage to the necktie fabric. Some do not permit sufficient movement or play in the panels of the necktie. Some are constructed of multiple small pieces that are easily lost. Finally, some prior art devices do not present an appropriate appearance when used in conjunction with the necktie.
Therefore, several needs exist for a necktie control device that would be an improvement over the prior art. One need is for a necktie control device that would be covered by the panels of the necktie. Another need is for a necktie control device that would affix to two shirt buttons, in such a way as to not damage the necktie, the shirt buttons and their thread, or the front of the shirt. More specifically, a need exists for a necktie control device that would affix to the shirt buttons above and below the necktie label on the back of the front necktie panel. An additional need is for a necktie control device that would allow for sufficient movement of the necktie so as not to affect its normal appearance, yet restrain the movement of the necktie sufficiently to prevent the necktie from getting soiled, damaged, or caught in equipment or machinery. A further, need exists for a necktie control device with sufficient restraint to prevent the necktie from being blown about the wearer on a windy day. A need exists for a necktie control device that can be constructed of material that will permit utility of the device for a reasonable period of time. Finally, it would be desirable for a necktie control device to be adapted for placement of a variety of designs or artwork on the face or faces so as to make it more attractive, fashionable, and contemporary.
United States patents that have been issued in this area fall into three categories. The first category is for devices that require an attachment to the necktie itself. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,710 discloses a bar for engagement to a shirt button hole attached by a flexible member to a first attachment device. A second attachment device is affixed to the necktie by an adhesive. The first and second attachment devices are adapted for removable engagement with each other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,523 discloses a retaining portion affixed to the necktie and a button retaining portion having a button hole for affixing to a button on a wearer's shirt. When the retaining portion and the button retaining portion are placed in contact they are removably engaged to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,546 discloses a longitudinal member attached to a necktie and a sliding transverse member with a buttonhole for attachment to a shirt. U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,547 discloses a base member affixed to the necktie and a button attachment member having a plurality of holes for receiving a shirt button. The button attachment member is sliding engaged to the base member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,538 discloses a first clip for attachment to the tail of a necktie and a second clip for attachment to the overlapping edge of a shirt front. The first clip and the second clip each have a joining surface for removable engagement with each other. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,053 discloses a tie restraint apparatus comprising a vertical member constructed from the same material as the necktie and bonded to the necktie using a “fusion cloth.” A adjustable horizontal member is attached to the vertical member and has a plurality of holes for attaching the horizontal member to a button on a wearer's shirt. The adjustable horizontal member slides up and down the vertical member. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,926,923 and 5,926,923 disclose a retaining clip adapted for attachment to a shirt button and a fastener affixed to the tie. The fastener has an eyelet for removable engagement with a vertical prong on the retaining clip.
The second category is for devices that may damage the necktie. U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,284 discloses a bar connected by a chain to a retaining device. The retaining device has pointed tips for penetrating the rear fold members of the necktie. U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,730 discloses a holding device connected to a cross bar by a chain or other flexible device. The crossbar inserts into buttonhole of the wearer's shirt and the holding device is formed to provide a clamp for engagement with the rear fold of the wide panel of a necktie.
The third category is for devices that neither attach to the necktie nor are constructed in a way that may damage the necktie. U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,457 (the '457 patent) discloses a one piece device for passing through the loop formed by the necktie label. The device has an attachment member at each end with a slot to receive and retain the threads which hold a button on the shirt. U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,438 (the '438 patent) discloses a one piece device comprising a longitudinal strip of flexible material with a button hole on one end and a circular hole on the other. The device is adapted to form a loop around the necktie label and affix to a button on the wearer's shirt.
The third category discussed above solves a number of the needs identified; however, the '457 patent does not address the problem of using the device when the necktie label is positioned over a shirt button. Moreover, neither the '457 patent nor the '438 patent provide a flat surface for affixing artwork. Such a surface would be desirable in order to improve the overall appearance and utility of a necktie restraining device.
In order to find a device that would meet all of the needs identified above, a variety of pre-existing components were considered such as metallic button covers, plastic one-piece button covers and a variety of plastic or metal chains of varying design and thickness. In considering adaptation of pre-existing components, ease of operation, durability and adaptation for presentation of artwork or design were considered. In regard to placement of artwork or designs on the necktie restraining device U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,551 discloses snap on ornamental assemblies comprising a cap that can snap on to a base member.